


早日康复

by Baizhiiiiiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baizhiiiiiii/pseuds/Baizhiiiiiii
Summary: Sam希望Dean能安生的住院，Dean没有。





	早日康复

接起电话的时候Sam正在开车。“嘿你明天能偷偷带个派来么？”“真的么Dean？好好休息吧。”对面的Dean听到引擎声很快警觉起来：“你走了？不带我？”Sam干巴巴的回答，还带着之前的生气：“我只是要找个你跑不过来的地方。”

Dean受伤了，是狼人。那东西试图用爪子划开Dean的肚子，Dean用手臂去挡，同时用银刀结果了他。这本来不必发生的，Sam暗自自责。并列的撕裂伤鲜血直流，侧腹也留下了一道不浅的伤口，不停的渗血，蓝灰的衬衫被染成深红色的。Sam执意把Dean送去了医院，这么多血真的有点吓到他了，加上最近一段时间他们都没怎么休息，他想让Dean好好歇一歇。这就需要Dean乖乖呆在病房里配合治疗，然而想让Dean承认自己需要住院简直是不可能的。

Sam去找医生处理好自己的几处小伤，等Dean的伤口都被好好的缝合了，然后才离开医院去处理案子的后续事务。当天还没到晚上Dean就趁没人看到的时候偷偷逃了出来，试图跑回他们之前的旅馆。Sam接到医院的电话时真的很生气，回到旅馆把坐在床上等他的哥哥扭送回病房，然后直接退房开车到附近的另一个小镇去了。这是离得最近的一个镇子，要开一个半小时才到。Sam在电话里保证过两天再去看他，同时在心里决定这些天都不再去看他。

早晨电话响起来，和平时的闹钟一个时间。“我好了。随时都能走人。”“你没好，你进医院的时候还满身是血呢。”“Sammy我没事。”“我不觉得。”“这没什么，不用住院也能养好的。”“不，你从来没有好好对待过自己的伤！”“你也没有。”Sam一时抿紧了嘴说不出话。“Sorry。”Dean低声说，又隔了两秒再开口，“我受伤不是你的错你知道的吧。”电话那头没人回答，“我们都好着呢。”Sam清了清嗓子：“我知道。”

下午Dean又打电话去汇报自己的病情，吃了药挂了水换了纱布都告诉Sam，用来表示他很好，而且会越来越好。Dean知道一段时间内都见不到他的Sammy了，他都能想到电话那头Sam固执的表情。他决定一切都顺着Sam的意思，然后耐心的等。

第二天的电话是下午，Sam正在翻找电视节目。“这儿很无聊，每天只有同一个护士来看我，她根本没听说过微笑这个词。”“至少到周末吧，你才住了两天。”“我没酒喝没派吃，只有健康的蔬菜沙拉！”Sam知道Dean在说健康二字时比了引号的手势。“为什么不趁这个机会好好看点Dr.Sexy呢Dean？拜。”Dean可不会觉得护士无聊，可能只是这位护士不理会他的调情。

Sam不想承认他已经有点习惯了Dean的电话骚扰。这么些年除了大吵一架之外，基本没有什么原因能让他们有意分开，而且他哥现在在医院里，所以，他停不下想着Dean。逞强，为什么他就不能允许自己享受作为病人的时间？Sam皱眉，整天都惦记着他哥也太逊了，他抓起一边难得买来的薯片塞进嘴里。

第三天打来的时候Sam正准备吃早餐。“忙着呢？”“看看新闻，”Sam把报纸放下腾出手拿叉子，“不过附近暂时没什么事发生。”“那最好。”Dean简单的回答，Sam能隐约听到背景里有电视的声音。“鉴于我的前科，我连别的楼层也不能去。”Sam几乎要笑出来了，“你感觉怎么样？”“有点痒，康复中。”“还喜欢现在的日子么？”“当然不。”

Dean似乎真的妥协了，认真的扮演一个病人，积极的描述自己的身体有多么好，当然，这更可能全是哄骗他早点回去的手段。Sam也有点搞不清楚他到底想让Dean住多久了，确实少了一个人的显得有点冷清，带走了一半的生气。

下午，Sam第一次打过去。他正在河边走着，这条河从小镇的中间穿过。“我也有点无聊Dean。”“为什么说也？”Sam翻了个白眼，“就告诉你一声，这儿有个啤酒厂，可以参观可以品尝。”“哇哦！”他都能听见Dean眼里小星星的闪光了。“怎么不早说，”“因为你这种反应。”“想我就过来接我，不用拐弯抹角的。”Dean在电话那边笑，Sam不想理他，“哈哈，除非你学到了点教训。”“我有。”

他们又闲扯了很久，Sam一直在街上逛，直到太阳下山。他们好像很少这样纯粹的聊天，一般他们都呆在一起，对话中带有很多的肢体接触或是眼神交流。Sam在回旅馆的路上顺路去了酒吧。毕竟这是个很小的镇子，一个人能进行的娱乐活动没多少。

Sam只在酒吧里停留了一会儿，那其实还挺不错的。他也不知道为什么就又在打电话了，可能是想夸张的描述一番这儿的啤酒有多好喝。“Hey。”“Hey。”“忙着呢？”“我在自慰。”有趣的开头，Sam开始后悔他没有开车出门，他快步去找一个行人少的路段。“你不觉得作为病人不该干这个么？”“我可不是病人，只是被困在医院里。”他说的话Sam一点也不信：“告诉我你是怎么做的？”Dean在对面摇头轻笑，“Oh man…你在哪呢？”“大街上。”他们一起大笑起来，然后逐渐安静下来，听着话筒里传来的对方的呼吸声。“你现在只是在找乐子吧，住院这事？”“可能吧。”“我可觉得不太好玩，最近手不太好使。”Dean用上了那种招人嫌弃的开黄腔的语调。“那你最好等了。”Sam简单的答，没有去掩饰语气里透露出的兴奋。“是为了病人的身体康复么？我可知道你脑子里在想着什么变态的玩意呢。”“我建议你别再说下去了，毕竟要忍一个星期的那个人不是我。”“Bitch。”Sam大笑出来，“拜Dean。”

第四天上午Impala就出现在医院门口了，Sam提前来接他哥出院。他不愿意再等了，而且他知道他哥的身体好着呢。“没给我带花么？”躺在床上的Dean抬眼笑着看他，他回了一个婊子脸。Sam去搞定了所有的手续，他回来时Dean早就收拾完毕，他们礼貌的感谢所有医护人员的照顾，一起走出医院，脚步轻快。

Sam把车钥匙交给Dean，并直接告诉他去酒厂的路线，Dean对这样的安排很满意。那儿并不是那么有趣，但是没关系。Sam让Dean尝了他觉得不错的酒，Dean果然不太喜欢。他们在街上打闹大笑，把这几天没见的时间都补回来。

晚上，Dean在床上吃薯条，Sam坐到他旁边让他躺下，掀起衣服查看他的伤口。Dean拍开他从床上坐起来，“别好像我大病初愈似的，”“你确实是。”“我只是被迫躺在床上看了一星期电视。你想象不到现在的电视有多无聊。”Dean摆手。“确认你真的没事了，我没有看着你。”Sam又抓住受伤的手臂去看，小心的把袖子推上去，新生的皮肤泛着粉色，可能以后会长成不明显的伤疤。Dean小声咕哝，“那是因为你赌气走了，你个小女孩。”“还不是因为你让我操心。”“哦，谢谢了妈。”

Sam按着他的肩膀让他再躺下不要乱动。Dean想翻身躲开，“别再让我躺在床上了，这几天已经够了。”Sam弯腰把脸贴向他腹部的伤处，把嘴唇盖在上面。“No。”他说话时还贴着他的皮肤，气息打在上面引起一阵战栗，一下传到全身。Dean几乎立刻就硬了，加上之前的工作时间他们已经快两周没有做了，这可不是闹着玩的。然后，Sam就离开了，表情正经的像什么也没发生一样。Dean爬起来用眼神询问：你这是要干啥，Sam微笑，“确保你真的记住了教训。”Dean哀嚎，他已经想象出接下来会发生什么了。


End file.
